


5 times Minhyun got extremely jealous while watching Night Goblin and 1 time that he watched it calmly

by 2hyunBugi



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, night goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: Minhyun's jealousy and possessiveness that scared the members.





	5 times Minhyun got extremely jealous while watching Night Goblin and 1 time that he watched it calmly

**Author's Note:**

> Some timeline are a bit off, but bare with me :))

1.

Minhyun shoved Jaewhan and Jisung away from the television and snatched the remote from them. Both whined because of the harsh treatment but Minhyun just ignored them as he switched the channel to JTBC. Today marked the first appearance of Jonghyun in Night Goblin where he was chosen to be a regular cast. Minhyun is the first person Jonghyun called when he learned that he will became a regular. Minhyun is proud of his boyfriend’s achievement and will contribute anyway possible for the show which means he will watch it weekly. He’s planning to purchase more television that he’ll put in all their rooms so he can contribute more to the ratings but unfortunately his manager stopped him.

He grinned widely when Jonghyun and Hongki appeared at the bus station. His boyfriend is so sweaty and nervous. Jonghyun used to tell him that he got more nervous when he’s not around and he can see it now. When Sungkwang fondly said how cute Jonghyun is, Minhyun immediately shouted “Of course my Jonghyunie is the cutest in whole wide world!” earning him weird looks from Jaewhan and Jisung who he didn't noticed is still there watching with him.

He’s grateful that the older members are taking care of his boyfriend, but he’s getting jealous with how they wiped his face and talking kindly to him. He got worried when it started raining and the staff are just letting the cast get wet because of the sudden downpour. He noted in his head to call Jonghyun later to make sure he didn’t get sick after they're done shooting the show, because if he did he will protest and secretly start making a hashtag in Twitter for the show to take care of the members. 

His face turned even sour when the time fairy, Lovelyz's Kei arrived. Kei sat beside his boyfriend and Jonghyun even held the umbrella for her. He's fuming with jealously when he noticed how Kei looked to his wet and sexy Jonghyun and in his eyes the girl is seducing his boyfriend. Irritated of the situation, Minhyun threw the pillow at the television and entered his room leaving Jaewhan at Jisung shivering in fear. 

Days later, Kei’s cry can be heard all over the corridor of Music Bank. It seems like someone left a red box at Lovelyz’s dressing room that is addressed to Kei and inside the box are blackmail letters for her.

Jaewhan and Jisung whi are nosy with other groups saw it and their face suddenly paled as they recalled seeing Minhyun earlier holding a red box.

“We need to stay 10 meters away from Jonghyun if we still love our life…” Jaewhan told Jisung and the latter just nodded back at him canceling his plans with Hyunbin and Jonghyun. 

2.

Minhyun missed 3 episodes of Night Goblin since Wanna One's schedule is pretty packed and he didn’t have any time to even open the television. Luckily for him their schedule ended up pretty early today and he announced to the group that he’ll watch Night Goblin at all cost. Seongwoo, Daewhi and Jinyoung wanted to argue with him at first since they’re planning on playing their newly purchased game but Jisung told them to just let Minhyun do what he wants. Since they’re in the mood to follow their mother’s order, they just let their Minhyun-hyung to own their television when they arrived. They sat beside him since they’re also interested in the show and to play after Minhyun is already done watching.

The location for the episode that day is in Busan so Woojin and Daniel also watched with them, getting proud of their birth place. Jisung just stayed with them to watch after the kids. Half way to the episode the staff announced that they need to go to a famous ramen roadside stall and Jonghyun and Doni is in one team. When both of them went out of the van and run to the stall to be the first one to lined up there, the people ran after them that it felt like zombie apocalypse. The members of Wanna One are in awe with their Nation’s Leader popularity and even took pictures of it and posted it in their PD101 chatbox. 

“Wow, Jonghyun-hyung is really popular now!” Jinyoung said and Daewhi nodded at him while smiling. “I’m somehow jealous at the fans though. They’re able to see Jonghyun-hyung there. It’s been months since we saw him.”

Minhyun pouted with Daewhi’s statement and somehow the jealousy in his heart are starting to grow. He misses his boyfriend so much but he’s not allowed to see him yet and both their schedules are packed. He still feel a bit lucky since he’s able to video chat his boyfriend but recently their call time is shorten.

“We’re able to see him last week though~” Seongwoo said while looking at Daniel. “That’s true, we’re able to see him because we’re shooting for a show.” 

“We’re able to eat dinner together and chat for a long time too” Seongwoo continued to blabber not noticing the dark aura surrounding Minhyun and Jisung’s gestures for him to stop talking. 

Minhyun didn’t talk for the rest of the show and just retreated himself to his room making Jisung sighed in relief. At least his children are safe from Minhyun’s jealousy wrath, but that’s what he thought. He suddenly woke up because he heard Seongwoo and Daniel’s loud scream coming outside the door. He rushed to them seeing them rolling on the floor rubbing their body that’s already having lots of red marks. They’re having a hard time breathing already. He immediately pulled them to the bathroom and helped them shower removing the powder which he figured out came from an itching powder. When he’s done taking care of both of his children, they guided them back to their bedroom noticing a big bucket just above their bedroom’s door and Hwang Minhyun peeking from his room. He gulped nervously and somehow thankful that he woke up later than the two. 

“I should inform the members not to mess up with Minhyun anymore…”

 

3\. 

Minyun is catching up with Night Goblin episodes while lying down on his bed, he’s already at the episode where B1A4 is the guest. Just hearing the name of the group made him frowned. It is unknown to the public but B1A4’s Jinyoung used to woo his boyfriend. The guy used to send flowers, love letters and gifts to Jonghyun and his boyfriend is too shy to reject Jinyoung’s gifts to him. The latter stopped pursuing Jonghyun when they officially dated but he heard from Baro that Jinyoung is still single because he still like Jonghyun and just waiting for them to break up. 

Good thing that for the whole episode Jinyoung didn’t really make any move to Jonghyun. Maybe they talked for a bit but nothing more than that. After he’s done with the episode he messaged Jonghyun.

To: The most most perfect babe in the world, my Jonghyunnie~  
From: Jonghyun’s lover boy.  
Message:

Babe, just watched Jeonju episode of Night Goblin ^^ I enjoyed it so much! I also love your rap in the ending song. As expected of my perfect boyfriend. Mwahhh~ I didn’t see you change your clothes in 30 seconds tho! Did they cut it? :<

Just seconds later Minhyun received Jonghyun’s reply.

To: My hot lalalalalover Min Min~  
From: Min Min’s Jong jong~  
Message:

Aw~ Thank you for always watching the show Minhyunnie~ Yes they cut it. They can’t show it! He he he. You know how clumsy I am, I can’t remove my costume properly and ended up being shirtless! Don’t worry, the staffs didn’t see my body in case you’re wondering. Jinyoung-hyung who’s the one assigned at the curtain immediately went inside the booth to cover me! He’s still kind. He he he. 

Minhyun is fuming in jealousy and anger as he read Jonghyun’s reply. He suddenly shouted, “JINYOUNG YOU BASTARD! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND!” 

Jaewhan who’s in the room teaching the 3 maknaes of the group their assignment suddenly covered all of them, comforting them that everything is alright. That their Minhyun-hyung is just joking. Jinyoung on the other hand is getting teary eyes because he doesn’t know what he did to offend his favorite hyung. Minhyun on the other hand is still shouting in anger, forgetting that there’s also a Jinyoung in their group.  
Five days passed since Minhyun’s outburst. He already comforted Wanna One’s Jinyoung telling the his baby that he’s not mad at him and he’s mad with a different person. Jinyoung immediately brighten up as he demanded his hyung to cook for him which Minhyun happily comply since he loves spoiling his son. 

Jaewhan on the other hand continued to stay away from Minhyun and Jonghyun. He just heard from their stylist the other day that B1A4 Jinyoung got injured because a motorcycle accidentally hit his arms. 

He also learned that day that Minhyun purchased a new motorcycle.

4\. 

Wanna One got their well deserved 2 days rest day and Minhyun immediately went back to Nu’est dorm to spend the day with his boyfriend. When’s he’s already on his way to the dorm, Jonghyun messaged him that he suddenly got a schedule and he might arrive late. Seems like the other members are out too, doing what they usually do.

He entered their dorm, amazed with the changes that happened there. They got more furniture and somehow he’s not satisfied with the arrangement and cleanliness of his old dorm. He ended up cleaning and rearranging the stuffs since he can’t take how disorderly the whole place is. When he’s done, he turned on the newly bought television in their dorm and relaxes in their new couch.

He’s watching a re-run episode of Night Goblin which he haven’t watched before. He’s been enjoying the show for a while until the members mentioned that they should probably call someone who can buy snacks for them and play.

He wondered who’s Jonghyun will call. He expected for his boyfriend to call him, but since the show is pre-taped and already a re-run, it only means that his boyfriend called someone else. His heart clenched knowing this. Jonghyun used to call him if he needed someone and learning that Jonghyun called Dongho rather than him ignites the jealousy in him. The flame is starting to spread even more when Dongho and Bumzu arrived, especially when Doni and Soogeun asked Dongho if ever Jonghyun got mad at them. He should be the one to tell things about his boyfriend not them.

The next day, Dongho and Bumzu received a box of chocolate in their working studio and happily eat it. They widen their eyes as the spiciness of the chocolate is affecting their whole body. They’re sweating and crying so much and ready to run to their cafeteria for water when the door of the studio can’t be open. They pounded the door loudly, shouting for help. They stayed like that for some minutes until Minki heard them and open the door. They ran to the cafeteria gulping water and milk to save their poor tongue. Minki followed them, curious with the situation.

“What happened to both of you?” Minki asked when things calmed down.

Dongho is somehow fanning his tongue as he answered Minki’s question, “Someone sent a box of chocolate to us. We didn’t know that is super spicy and when we already want to go here the door got locked. We thought we’re going to die because of the spiciness.”

Minki recalled Minhyun making some chocolates at their dorm yesterday. ‘It’s impossible, right? Minhyun won’t do that…but he can actually do that if it involves Jonghyun Minki thought. 

“What does the chocolate looks like?” He asked nervously.

“The chocolates? They look normal. Square in shape and inside a small pink box. Why?” 

“No..nothing” Minki said nervously. “We better put some distance to Jonghyun before someone killed us…”

 

5\. 

Gugudan is his lovely and talented hoobaes, Minhyun thought when he first saw the group until a certain Night Goblin episode happened. He’s just watching another episode in their dressing room for an award show, Wanna One members leaving the room learning not to disturb him when he’s watching his boyfriend’s show. Jisung and Jaewhan stayed outside the room to make sure no one will enter the room and feel the wrath of the Emperor. 

Minhyun kept on cursing and punching the table as the cast and staff are teasing Jonghyun to Sejeong. He even got madder when Soogeun let Mina spend time alone with Jonghyun for the ride. In his eyes, the oldest member of the show is playing cupid for his boyfriend and Mina. He threw Seongwoo’s phone on the floor, which he borrowed earlier since he left his phone at their dorm and stormed out of their dressing room. 

Jisung is planning to follow Minhyun but Jaewhan prevented him, “Hyung, he can take care of himself. It’s better if we leave him or else we’ll get involve in his wrath. Also…… you need to take care of the kid there.” Jaewhan pointed to Seongwoo who’s crying because his new phone got damaged.

Later that day when the award show is starting, they learned from the staff that Gugudan can’t perform since their costume is missing like magic and that Mina’s secret relationship with an idol got in the ears of the Jellyfish CEO ending up Gugudan being grounded for a year. 

Jaewhan looked at Jisung, “Told you……”

 

+1

 

For the first time in Night Goblin’s history, Minhyun is watching while laughing loudly at the bickering of Soogeun and Hongki. He’s enjoying the episode so far, taking a mental note to eat at the places where they ate because it seems like the food are delicious.

“Wow, I didn’t know you can laugh like that while watching the variety show that you hate.” Jonghyun said from the bathroom of their hotel room, only wearing his bathrobe.

Minhyun frowned, “I don’t hate it. I can never hate your show.”

“Says the person who blackmailed a girl, pour itching powder to his members, injured an idol, made spicy chocolate for his friends and burned the costumes of a girl group.” Jonghyun looked at him.

Minhyun chuckled, “You’re wrong.”

“Don’t deny it.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

“Burned their costumes and made sure that the CEO of their company knows about their secret relationships.” Minhyun said smugly.

“How can you even do those? You’re so evil!” He walked to the bed and lie down beside Minhyun. 

“You love the evil me.” Minhyun went on top of Jonghyun, looking at his face lovingly. 

“I love everything about you. I also love your jealousy and possessiveness nature.” Jonghyun giggled and Minhyun crashed their lips together and making sure to also punish Jonghyun all night.

 

BONUS

Minhyun woke up with Jonghyun cuddling to him. They slept late already because he made sure he punished his boyfriend really well. He caressed Jonghyun’s face, loving the tired but satisfied face of him. He pecked his nose and just let his boyfriend rest for more.

Not in the mood to sleep again, he decided to just browse the internet to watch videos of Jonghyun. He really loves watching every videos, making sure to leave anonymous comment to the uploaders thanking them for supporting Nu’est W’s leader.  
One video made him frowned again. It’s a video of Jonghyun guesting in Knowing Brothers with Hyuna and Sungkwang. Jonghyun actively participated when the Brothers formed a line for them to be touched by Hyuna when she’s pretending to be drunk. He decided to watch the whole episode, remembering that Jonghyun told him once not to watch it since it’s a boring episode and he forgot about it because of his schedule. 

Now he realized why Jonghyun prevented him from watching it. His Jonghyun is flrting with them. His blood is boiling when Jonghyun is dancing with Hyuna, giving him seductive look while dancing to Bubble Pop. He even got madder when Jonghyun danced sexily with Heechul, grinding their bodies while their eyes are full of lust. 

This time, he knows that Hyuna and Heechul is not at fault. This time he knows that his boyfriend is the one who started flirting. 

Jonghyun feeling that his boyfriend is tensing up beside him, woke up from his sleep. He looked cutely at Minhyun and saw his boyfriend scowling at him.

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked innocently.

“I just watched your Knowing Brothers’ appearance, KIM JONGHYUN” Minhyun said is a calm voice which made Jonghyun shiver in fear. “Oh……” Jonghyun gulped as Minhyun pounced on him while holding ties he doesn’t know where it came from.

“You must be punished for making me jealous…” Minhyun said as another long day started for the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sad when Night Goblin ended. It is one of favorite show! Baby Goblin is really cute there! I hope Jonghyun will have another variety show where he can showcase his newly acquired variety skills. Hoping that he'll guest in Running Man too!
> 
> I'll update my other fanfic soon~ Not able to finish typing yet. My break hours are limited since it's getting hectic in the hospital now. *sighs*
> 
> Follow me in twii! My username is 2hyungbugifox. Let's chat TAT


End file.
